Go
by caz1969
Summary: Sara leaves vegas again. Jim has a few words to say to Grissom.


Grissom walked down the corridor towards his office, he could see Catherine talking to Nick, _I hope they don't ask me where Sara is I just want to go to my office and close the door, _Grissom thought as Catherine saw him.

"I thought Sara would be with you so we could all go for lunch", Catherine said as they walked towards Grissom and they stood outside his office.

"No change of plan, you all go"". Grissom said as he opened his office door,

Catherine looked at Nick, and as Grissom stepped into his office they followed, but Grissom turned round and said, "I will catch up with you later", he closed the door leaving Catherine and Nick standing outside.

"Don't tell me they have been arguing", Catherine said,

"He looks pissed off", Nick said as they started to walk down the corridor as Jim appeared,

"So we all ready for lunch?" Jim asked

"Grissom and Sara are not coming, Grissom just went into his office", Nick said,

"Ok, Greg is waiting outside, you go on ahead, I will speak to Gil", Jim said,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom sat at his desk looking at the chair Sara had occupied earlier,

_You need more than the safety of knowing you're not alone.  
_

_Then he should have just walked away._

_Maybe he couldn't. Maybe he needed her to leave him._

_Who are we talking about right now?_

_Why can't she stay?_

_Just for a while, _

_Then we can go on vacation,_

_Anything she wants,_

_But I just need a bit longer,_

_We will talk when I get home,_

Jim opened the door to see Grissom staring at the chair,

"Where's Sara, the others are away to the diner", Jim said,

Grissom didn't move,

"Gil…..you ok?" Jim asked as he walked to stand next to Grissom

Grissom stood up, "Yes fine, Sara's at home I need to go talk with her", he said walking past Jim and out the office.

"I will call you later", Jim shouted as Grissom made his way down the corridor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom stood at the front door,

_I will explain I can't go just yet, but we can go away soon, _Grissom thought as he put the key in the door and opened it.

Putting his keys down on the table he noticed the house seemed empty.

Grissom looked in the bedroom to see Sara's bags had gone; he sat on the bed holding his head in his hands,

_I'm too late, _

_Why didn't she call me?_

_Why didn't I explain I can't go just yet_

_Sara I've missed you so much,_

_I just want us to be together._

Grissom took out his cell phone and pressed two on his keypad,

All he heard was Sara's voice,_ Hi this is Sara, if you leave a message I will get back to you, _

Grissom went to say something but just closed the phone and put it on the side unit.

Grissom lay down on the bed, he turned on his side and took the pillow Sara lay on he held it tight to his chest and cried,

He was that exhausted he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six hours later Grissom woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing; he didn't even look at the caller ID as he answered it,

"Sara", Grissom said as he put the phone to his ear,

"Oh Jim, yes I was asleep, no its fine, ok will be right in", Grissom said into the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later Grissom was sitting at his desk when Jim walked in, he closed the door and sat down on the chair across from Grissom,

"I'm going to say something and I don't want you to say anything till I have finished, ok", Jim said,

Grissom took his glasses off and sat back in his chair and said, "Ok Jim",

"Right over the last few weeks we have been all through a lot, we are all trying to help each other, and be there for each other but Gil you need to get some rest, you have been working non stop and taking a few naps in the office",

Grissom went to say something but Jim started talking again,

"You keep saying you are fine, but you know and I know your not, Why didn't you go away with Sara, you two need to spend time together, You have both missed each other, so I have spoke to Ecklie and your on vacation from now",

Grissom again went to speak, but Jim continued,

"We have cover organised so no excuses, Gil…. go see Sara, spend time together, enjoy time away form the lab for a change",

"Are you finished?" Grissom said as he stood up,

Jim stood up and laughed, "I'm done", he said,

"What would you say if I didn't come back Jim", Grissom said,

"I'd say I will miss you but you need to be together and I didn't think Sara would stay in Vegas when she was here", Jim said as Grissom walked round the desk to stand in front of him,

"I will go home and pack and then come back in at start of shift tonight to say goodbye to the others", Grissom said as he walked towards the door,

Grissom turned and looked at Jim,

Jim said, "If you don't come in tonight they will hunt you down",

They both laughed and Grissom walked down the corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom stepped out the cab and walked up to Sara's apartment,

As he walked up the stairs he could see Sara with her back to him opening her front door,

As he walked up to her he dropped his bags and as he went to place his hands on her waist Sara said, "I don't even have to turn around….Gil Grissom",

Grissom laughed and as Sara turned around all he could see was that smile he loved and missed,

Grissom's hands touched her waist as Sara put her arms around his neck and they kissed, Grissom walked forward still kissing and Sara walked backwards into the room, Grissom kicked the door closed behind him.

THE END

Let me know what you think.


End file.
